


Raphael

by Colamiilk



Series: Biblical [4]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Disembowlment, Forced blowjobs, Giriko fucks up just a lil bit, Gross, Hurt/Comfort, I know I keep doing this now but its so cute ;0;, I won't call him a killer but yeah, Justin caring about rules entirely too much, M/M, Non penetrative rape, Possession, Resurrection, Serial Creep, They married bc I said so, how fast can a day go sour?, surprisingly fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: “I didn’t think you’d ever come to me but I guess you just didn’t want to let people know you were interested.”---Goretober 2020 - Caged
Relationships: Giriko/Justin Law
Series: Biblical [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438369
Kudos: 8
Collections: Goretober 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This mighttt get added to the biblical series with Michael, Gabriel and Uriel but I haven't decided yet (the title will change to Raphael if so), its so gross I went back and forth between posting it and even now the second chapter might be changed entirely bc its... bad also I know I just said I was busy this week but I decided to edit this instead because something truly horrifying happened to me in the city today and I needed a break :^)

“Come on Justin you're the only one who can fit in there.” Justin’s eyes narrowed as he looked down at Giriko, sneering at the other’s encouragement. He had just been boosted up here, looking into a rather dingy looking dried up pipe that should lead to their target’s basement. He really didn’t want to go in there, it was sun baked,  _ burning  _ hot and while Justin wasn’t claustrophobic it was a bit too tight of a squeeze for him to be entirely comfortable. 

This wasn’t even an officially given mission, hell, it wasn’t a mission at all. This was payback. 

Giriko was the absolutely worst influence. He had watched the bastard in question completely undermine Justin, ruining any chance of him getting to leave this post and go back to Death City. His reasoning was not only lazy but disgusting as well. It made Justin’s skin crawl and had him storming out to the sound of an infuriating chuckle. Giriko had been quiet at first, sensing Justin wasn’t in the mood for anything at all right then. He followed Justin home without breathing a word and didn’t do anything until they were in bed that night, Giriko lazily rubbing his back as he cuddled into the man’s chest in an angry huffy mood that refused to sleep.

_ “You know you don’t have to take that right? What do you say we get some revenge?”  _ It was something Justin knew he shouldn’t have taken Giriko up on… but how couldn’t he? The excitement on Giriko’s face when he said yes was all he needed to see to know this was a mistake. Sadly he was so enamored by the idea of making this man suffer that he was willing to squeeze through the gross drain.

He hated this, he should never have to do such things. This man had made a fool of him and he wasn’t going to let that go. Making an embarrassing squeaking noise as he was squeezed tighter than he really should’ve been by the pipe he heard Giriko laugh from the outside. If Justin could glare at the enchanter he would, he was on thin ice right now too. Smacking the top of the drain it popped open and gave Justin an extremely small entry point. He could technically fit through it, but at this angle he wasn’t sure if it was possible.

If he got stuck in here he was divorcing Giriko.

Spinning onto his back he forced his hands through the opening getting his arms out and slapping them against the concrete floors trying to get a grasp on anything so he could pull himself up. It wasn’t really working, but he could manage to push on the floor and pop his head out with a gasp, grateful for the new air. The easy part was mostly done, what he was really worried about was shattering his legs here.

Hitting the floor a couple times he tried to use the force to start to force his torso out, kicking his legs as much as he could to help push him out. The tiniest bit of panic started to flicker in his soul as his progress began to slow to a stop. There was no way he was stuck… wiggling a bit he forced his chest out and threw it against the floor to get his arms even further out of the hole, giving him more to grasp. This place looked fucking gross. 

Seriously, for someone as rich as this guy was, this place was weirdly wet and dirty… it was also mostly empty… Justin didn’t care too much of what it was, but considering he needed a moment to just breathe before he tried to get his legs out he let himself wonder. There was an old bed on it's side and a couple of busted laundry machines, a shower head that seemed to be the reason for the drain Justin was stuck inside of. It looked like the world’s worst ‘guest’ room… 

Brushing it off Justin sucked everything in and tried to pull himself up. He couldn’t keep moving forward, his knees would snap if he tried to pull himself on his stomach. He had to go backwards but that meant he had to do this blind… and he didn’t know what was behind him either. Saying that sent a shiver up his spine. Originally he was thinking of a box being behind him that he’d run into, but adding the element of unknown made it almost scary. If it was wet like the rest of this room seemed to be he wasn’t sure what he’d do.

A concerned question he couldn’t really hear all that well came from where Giriko was, probably worried about how long this was taking and scared Justin had gotten trapped. There wasn’t any really meaningful way Justin could respond so he just tried to go faster, moving back on his palms and walking himself backwards to slowly pull his legs out from the piping. The relief of seeing his knees and then finally ankles come out not snapped to bits was overwhelming, and from the nervous laugh he heard through the pipe from Giriko, he was relieved too. 

Sticking his head back into the pipe he looked back at Giriko, for some reason expecting the man to follow or do something else. It wasn’t until this very moment that he realized he didn’t want to be in this creep’s house alone. Giriko seemed to notice his sudden fear and grimaced, it made Justin panic the slightest bit, the fact he was entirely by himself now finally dawning on him. Trying to cram himself back down the pipe he realized he didn’t fit this way and began to make a warbling crying noise, full of regret… what was he thinking? 

He couldn’t kill this man, he was a part of the academy, and who knew what the man would do to him knowing that. If Justin got caught he had no idea what was going to happen, he hadn’t thought of this… he thought Giriko was going to be with him! Giriko was always his last line of defense from the more… malicious academy members. The enchanter straight up couldn’t be held back from killing people that tried to hurt Justin, something the scythe had very much tried to stop in the past, and since he wasn’t strictly a member of the academy, they could scrap it off as unavoidable, something bad that happened but not anybody’s fault. 

Justin wasn’t allowed to do that on his own, he couldn’t just kill someone that was technically supposed to be an ally of his… 

“Justin, Justin! Calm down, it's ok! It’s going to be easy, this bastard’s house is so fucking big he won’t even realize you're here at all!” They stared at each other through the drain for a bit, silence stretching over them as Justin tried to decide if he wanted to believe that or not. This place  _ was  _ certainly big, but that didn’t mean anything. 

“Literally all you have to do is get his computer and then get out, you know there's BS on it you just gotta get it, I’ll be here waiting for you, ok?” Nodding Justin shifted a bit before taking his head back out of the drain to look around him… his confidence when all this started had drained out remarkably quick, he didn’t like this place. It was gross and dirty and made him feel uncomfortable. When he stood up he realized the ceiling was far lower than it should’ve been… Justin was tall for a teenager but not for an adult and his head still almost brushed up against the ceiling. Was this a crawl space? It felt too big for that but why was it so cramped? 

Hesitantly ducking under the low doorframe Justin decided this most certainly  _ was  _ a crawl space that had been turned into some weird bedroom laundry room combo… how fucking creepy… for someone with a house so big you’d expect him to have a better guest room, unless this was storage of course. Actually, it had to be storage. No one would willingly go down here. Looking around the empty cold halls for some sort of exit to the main house Justin started to panic a bit when he found none… until he finally looked up.

There was a hatch, this  _ was  _ a crawl space under the house. Pushing it up and jumping to hook his arms ontop of it Justin kicked his legs to help get himself out, having more than just a little bit of a hard time trying to get himself out of the second fucking weird hole today. This one was weirdly high up, like it needed a ladder or something. Justin didn’t have the upper body strength for this, he didn’t go climbing or shit like that. How dare Giriko leave him alone here to try to do this bullshit without any help. This was the enchanter's idea after all, he should at least do his fair share instead of just sitting outside in peace.

Huffing Justin whined involuntarily while trying to squeeze himself out the top, getting his chest out and scrambling out the same way as before, bringing one of his legs up sideways to start to get himself entirely up… where he was coming up seemed a lot better, to the side of a normal room with a desk and some nice chairs, an unused office maybe. It calmed Justin down the slightest bit, glad to see something normal… and then he heard a cough.

“I thought I heard something, but I can easily say I didn’t expect this.” Justin was frozen completely solid, unsure of what to do. At first he didn’t even look up, he knew who was staring down at him and he didn’t want to face them. He wanted to run away but he couldn’t go back down, his entrance back there didn’t work as an exit… but this screamed dangerous. When he finally dared to glance upward the smile he was getting from the man was so pleased it was almost affectionate, it was horrific, Justin wanted to disappear, to be anywhere but here.

“I didn’t think you’d ever come to  _ me _ but I guess you just didn’t want to let people know you were interested.” Ah. Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Justin fell back, his eyes narrowing into pin pricks as he started falling back down into the crawl space. Before he could fully fall to the dirty ground though he was caught, Raphael’s old cold hands wrapping tight around his forearm and hauling him out of the pit. It was surprising to see how strong such an old man was, at least one that was still in the body of an old man unlike Giriko who kept stealing bodies… still it wasn’t relieving at all to be caught,even in this deceptively helpful scenario. 

Trying to rip his arm away to run Justin felt pale and terrified when he couldn’t manage to get out of the man’s grip. If he wanted to get away here he was going to have to actually fight… but he couldn’t do that. There was no way he could do that. Raphael had his position in the academy as an elite for being a retired high class meister, one that  _ made  _ someone like Justin,  _ made  _ a death scythe. Not only would it not be an inherently easy fight, but it also just wasn’t allowed. He wasn’t allowed to fight someone he worked with. 

He had clearly, entirely, been caught and now what? The man’s lecherous smile gave him some ideas as to what could happen but Justin also  _ refused _ to sit back and just give up to that outcome. As he was let up and onto solid ground above the crawl space Justin immediately began scrambling to his feet to try and run away. There was no chance. 

Justin shrieked in fear when the man’s foot came around to kick him over as he tried to dart, making him fall to his knees. Tearing up he just began to crawl away like that, nothing but the desperation to get away processing in his mind. His blades were itching to come out, to fight like he so easily could… but he couldn’t. It was a miracle they forgave him the first time with BJ, they’d execute him if he did it again… giving a tiny sob Justin tried to trip to his feet again.

“For a Death Scythe you really can be surprisingly pathetic and undignified… I suppose you are just a child though, so much you still have to learn.” When the man grabbed onto the back of his cassock Justin felt true panic flicker through his soul. Breathing heavy shaky breaths he tried to break away, struggling and trying not to just completely freeze up in fear. He was so horrified, this was literally the worst case scenario… Was Giriko still outside? He said he’d wait… would he come save him? Use his disconnect from the academy to kill this man? 

“Giri… Giriko! Giriko come help! Hel- hmpt!” Justin’s screams for help went muffled as the man covered his mouth and nose, making it impossible for Justin to shout or even breathe… He felt dizzy, he was scared… He had known this was a mistake and he had still done it… this was because of his own foolishness. Sobbing into the other’s hand he started to go lax, giving up and relenting to whatever pain he was about to feel, his punishment for being so rebelliously stupid. 

“Aw do you have cold feet? Calling for your mutt? I have something that will remind you of him.” Justin had no idea what that meant, what on earth this man could have that would make him think of Giriko, especially considering he most certainly wasn’t in the mood to fantasize or dream of his husband. Except maybe just the idea he’d come and tear this man apart… Giriko really could play the prince charming part when it came to sticky situations like this with rules getting in the way, as long as prince charming was a bloodthirsty lunatic that ripped off people’s limbs by stepping on the joint and pulling until the thing tore off. 

Giriko was really so lovely, watching him get things done made Justin’s heart feel warm and gooey like chocolate fudge… tears built up around Justin’s eyes as he imagined Giriko outside right now, completely unaware like the biggest moron ever. Kicking his legs Justin screamed from behind Raphael’s hand, trying to break free with his lanky body so he could go running. The shock had stopped him for a bit, but now he was ready to make a scene again. This wasn’t happening without some kind of fight. He might have been declawed by the academy when it came to allies but he could still struggle just fine.

“Stop it, you’re not a child anymore, are you? Just sit still!” Thrashing in Raphael’s grip Justin wiggled his jaw to  _ bite _ his ‘ally’s’ hand as hard as he could, proud of the loud pained yowl he got in response. They rushed through some random door while Justin was gnawing at his hand, getting his teeth in as much as he could and trying to fucking find  _ bone _ . He supposed he had to give Raphael some credit for not letting go through the pain, as distressing as it was that he wasn’t.

“Let go of me! Get off you disgusting sinner!” The second Raphael finally took his hand away to not have it eaten alive Justin started to yell and scream, kicking his legs even harder and trying to squeeze out the bottom of Raphael’s arms. This place was big, as big as Giriko was referencing, but  _ maybe  _ if Justin was loud enough someone would hear. He was loud after all,  _ infamously  _ loud, if someone was going to be able to scream loud enough for the heavens to hear it was going to be him.

“This is normally for my dog but it’ll do for now!” Justin hadn’t even processed this new room until now, he was too busy struggling to realize they had made it into a bedroom with a rather normal looking dog cage by the side of the bed. It was clearly used by a dog with dirty bedding and chew toys in it, it was such a boring part of the room that it didn’t even occur to Justin what was about to happen until it was too late.

Justin had heard Raphael’s words but he couldn’t have even  _ imagined  _ that the man would try to cram him in there, honestly it wasn’t until he found himself being forced inside as he struggled that he realized he was surprisingly small enough to even fit inside. At least what had been put in already, as soon as Justin managed to snap himself out of his silent shock he released his blade to absolutely  _ filet _ Raphael.

BJ and academy warnings be damned, he was  _ not  _ going to be treated like a naughty puppy by some old bastard and dragged upstairs to be shut away in a time out crate. If Lord Death couldn’t understand that so be it. Slashing his blade out Justin went right for the throat… and hit metal…. There was metal everywhere… he was surrounded by bars, locked inside and only able to create sparks… 

“Ah it seems you’ve waited too long Death Scythe Justin, although I’m quite disappointed you’d try to kill a close ally of yours… I really expected better of you.” A weird wheezing noise processed in Justin’s mind before he realized it was him, he was making that noise, going into a full blown panic attack being trapped in here. What? Had- had he really let this happen? Where was Giriko? Surely he had to have noticed by now this was taking too long… he was going to come, right? He had to, someone had to, Justin couldn’t even lay down in this cage it was so tight, he couldn’t handle being left in here! What on earth was he thinking not attacking? Who cared about the academy when the alternative was this!?

“I’m shocked we decided to employ such a scared  _ child _ , you’re shaking. How on earth do you fight for our safety if you can’t even hold yourself together in front of a human?” Suddenly the cage started moving, the man walking behind him to push it somewhere, his fingers carefully around the edges where Justin couldn’t swipe his blade through. Justin was at a complete loss, in no universe could he have imagined or been expecting this to happen. He knew this man was a creep, but this was an entirely new level. Justin had never imagined the academy employing someone like this, especially having them so high up.

Justin hadn’t even been wondering where they were going, still in such a shock he wasn’t really thinking of anything but how it had so rapidly turned into this. When he was pushed into a cramped closet, not only the cages walls pressing in on him but now also actual walls he started to struggle, trying to untangle himself and actually, somehow, fight here… It was dark in here and he could tell what was coming, he was not going to be shut in here! 

The closet went pitch black without any warning, the man not even bothering to tell him if or when he’d be back or what was going on… Hot tears started to bubble out of Justin’s eyes as he held onto the bars of the front of the cage, desperately jiggling the door and trying to fight with the automatic lock on the front… no no no… no he wasn’t going to be kept like this! He was a Death Scythe not a toy! How was Giriko going to find him if he was hidden away!? How did this bastard think he could get away with this!? That people wouldn’t notice their scythe was missing!?

Giriko would tell them where he disappeared! He- Justin’s mouth went sour… no one would believe Giriko, they’d think he was trying to slander an upstanding academy member because no one trusted him with anything… Still wouldn’t they check? They wouldn’t have any other leads as to where Justin could’ve gone! And what was even going to be done with him? Why was he even being kept here? The man had to know as soon as Justin was let out he’d kill him, Justin had already shown his willingness to do that when he originally was forced inside!

Messing desperately with the lock he let out a pitiful cry when it held fast, even being slammed into with his blade. He couldn’t get enough momentum in this cramped space to force his blade through solid metal and with the crate having a bottom he couldn’t bury his legs into the ground to bring his gates out either… they probably wouldn’t even help him get out of this anyway considering there was little to no room for error slicing the cage open and not getting himself. 

Whimpering Justin balled up as best as he could into a corner, trying to figure out what he could possibly do here, considering the likelihood of Giriko coming for him… and waited to see what horror was next. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh look at you, you waited so well… I was half expecting to come back to you all bloodied, hurting yourself trying to get out.” As horrified as Justin had been being left, he suddenly realized maybe he’d like braving the darkened closet in isolation more than whatever was about to happen to him. There was something in the man’s hand, Justin hadn’t realized Raphael had left to get something and he did  _ not  _ want to know what that something was… 

“You have such a pretty face Justin, even when it's so scared… your mutt probably loves it, huh?” The sliding door moved all the way over, revealing the entire side of the cage and giving Justin nowhere to hide… He was really like an animal in here, completely helpless and being stared at like he wasn’t even human… there was no empathy, no acknowledgement in the man’s eyes, only hunger. Still, that wasn’t what pushed Justin to finally let an odd sound fall out of mouth though, the beginnings of words he needed to say. What did it was something else entirely.

“D-don’t talk about him.” The man’s eyes widened, surprised to hear anything from Justin after so much silence. It was clear he was shocked Justin was sticking up for Giriko, as if Justin would ever tolerate such lowly people speaking ill of the enchanter. His husband wasn’t an animal and if he wasn’t in this cage he’d slap Raphael without hesitation for implying he was over and over again. Justin didn’t care what was going on right now, he’d always stop that in its tracks… it was like second nature to him at this point, something he was far too used to as annoying as that fact was. 

“How cute, finding your bravery when it comes to your  _ loving _ guard dog, as if he’d ever do the same for you? He isn’t who you should be worried about right now.” The second insult to Giriko was infuriating, this man didn’t know what he was talking about and how amazing Giriko was, even if he was a bit rough. There was no way for him to think about that though as he was forced to watch as the other turned to grab onto something he must’ve brought along with him. Justin felt pale, he wanted out of here… he didn’t know what was coming and he didn’t want to know… shifting slightly he desperately rattled with the lock again, hoping that somehow this time, magically it would come undone. 

“I  _ wanted  _ to use something I bought a while back, I always wanted to try it on you…” Justin’s eyes were wet, he was curled up and whimpering in disbelief. He wanted out of here- he didn’t want to know what Raphael had ‘always wanted’ with him… 

“It's a shame you're so dangerous though, you already tried swiping at me once like a naughty little kitten so it's not like I can dare to let you out of there to use it… but there's other ways to play.” There was a moment of confusion that flooded Justin’s mind as he saw Raphael take out a broom and start to unscrew the bristle head, leaving it as just one long pole. Justin wasn’t an idiot, but he also wasn’t used to being treated like an animal so when he was suddenly poked with the pole through the grates of the cage he screamed in shock, not seeing that coming at all.

“What a reaction, I didn’t know you could make a noise like that… let me hear more.” Justin wasn’t trying to oblige that request but he couldn’t stop himself either, he wasn’t prepared for this, hadn’t even  _ considered  _ this.

“Ah!” Letting out an embarrassed, humliated gasp Justin tried to get away into the corner, the awful fucking broom being pushed further in with him, brushing against him in all sorts of perverse ways even as he desperately tried to push it away. He couldn’t believe this… tears were building up on his cheeks as he made a long whine that only got an amused chuckle in response. He hadn’t thought Raphael could do all that much, could really mess with him without getting shredded by his blade… apparently he was underestimating this man’s perverse mind… 

“S-Stop. Stop it! Get off of me please!” Having the broom handle poke into his face and crotch interchangeably, missing and hitting other random places occasionally as it was pathetically smacked away, was something unbelievably traumatic… Justin could feel himself breaking down from the awful burning touch as he turned around, trying again to mess with the lock, almost screaming, his fingers desperately lacing around the metal bars of the cage when it poked against his ass. This was too much, he needed this to end  _ now _ . Giriko clearly wasn’t coming and he needed some way out of here before it got worse… 

With his next embarrassing screech of shock there was a huff of a laugh and the horrid thing actually pulled away… It was a small relief but not nearly enough to calm him down. In fact now that there wasn’t a constant assault Justin let out a tiny hyperventilating sob, curling tight up into the corner and covering his eyes so he at least wouldn’t have to see whatever was happening around him… A sigh came from above him, and then something that stole Justin’s breath.

“Hmm, well I’ll leave you alone…” Justin gasped, stopping his breakdown to listen to that small bit of hope, his face that had been completely hidden in humiliation now making direct eye contact with the man’s own, making sure he didn’t miss any indication of how to end this. The sadistic smile that peeled up Raphael’s mouth wasn’t any good sign.

“ _ If _ you show me how you look sucking it, I’m sure a boy like you knows how to do it being married to that piece of trash… you have a real pretty mouth so I’m sure he loves using it.” Just like that all of Justin’s hope shattered and disappeared, leaving him feeling blank and empty as the horror came over him, the reminder of how he was being seen right now and how trapped he was. The pole poked into Justin’s shocked face, making him turn an even brighter red and look away as it moved to prod at his lips. 

“You can just close your eyes and pretend that it's him, don’t even think about me.” A choked sob spilled out of Justin’s lips, he didn’t even know how to react to this… he was an altar boy, no one was supposed to even dare imagine these things about him much less try and force him into doing something so sinful! Sure the man wasn’t  _ entirely  _ wrong thinking he and Giriko had done things together… but that wasn’t his business at all! That should have never even crossed his mind and yet! 

Part of Justin wanted to scream to chew this man out and go on about who he was and make a huge scene like Giriko probably would’ve in his shoes… god, Giriko would probably kill himself turning into a blender of chains… giving a sad huff of a laugh thinking about the enchanter Justin tensed up horribly and then opened his mouth, gagging at how the man didn’t waste a single second forcing the rubber grip inside. 

There was absolutely no way Justin could’ve possibly pretended this was Giriko, it was cold with no heartbeat and Giriko obviously didn’t taste of rubber… Still the desire to end all of this as quickly as possible and get back to his partner, his  _ husband  _ is what pushed him forward here, what had him pathetically wrapping his lips around the handle and ignoring the hungry eyes watching him. Giriko was probably starting to get worried… right? He had to have noticed Justin went missing by now… Justin couldn’t just let him worry out there… 

He gagged on it a few times but kept going as long as it was there, desperately sucking on it and trying to do a good job, as the broom could feel anything. There was a chuckle, but Justin refused to open his eyes and see the man staring down at him… he wanted this over, he wanted to go home,  _ home-home _ , not to where they were staying here but all the way back to Death City so he could run back to Lord Death crying and ask for permission to formally execute this man. He didn’t want anyone who saw this moment to be allowed to live, to carry on this memory of his shame… that feeling only tripled when there was a weird grunt from above him and suddenly he felt a hot rope of sticky liquid shoot over him…

Peeking open an eye in horror he made a warbly crying noise as he realized he was now covered in some stranger’s come, so disrespected and completely and entirely stripped of any semblance of power with that… he didn’t need to see himself to know he looked pathetic and filthy, that thinking of him as the figurehead he was felt like a fucking joke right now… he had just been marked by some  _ nobody’s  _ come, treated like… like a harlot instead of the powerful  _ religious  _ figure he was. 

Angry wasn’t enough to cover what Justin was feeling right now… how  _ dare  _ he do this to him? To think he was worthy of any of this was sin, but to go so far as to get Justin dirty with his  _ filth _ ? Something dark and black started swirling around Justin’s soul, dangerous and hungry for blood… 

**Author's Note:**

> Short first chapter for multiple reasons but yeah... I didn't feel like covering everything in one chapter and I thought that'd be less fun to read too. Uriel is obviously still being continued and both of them should be finished in November as they aren't too long, but because of goretober's system I just have to start them lol, doing multichapters during this event is a bad idea but sometimes I really like the ideas I have during events.


End file.
